The Sun's Moon
Note: This Takes Place After The Jade Mountain Prophecy & Explains Qibli & Moon's Life Together As It Goes. Please DO NOT edit this unless you are fixing a mistake. Thank You! The Start Moon was sitting on the highest peak of Jade Mountain, looking at the shapes below. She spread one wing and felt the chilly air blow into it. What do I do now, wondered Moon, everyone has something for them except for me. It was true; Turtle and Kinkajou had begun to date and they spent most of their time on the Rainforest Islands, Sora had been pardoned along with Umber, they now worked with their siblings doing missions for Queen Moorhen. Qibli had gone back to the desert to help Queen Thorn, and Winter had confessed to Moon that he loved her but Moon had told him she wasn't the one for him. She sighed, shivering as she remembered the conversation between her and the Icewing aristocrat, He had left for The Ice Kingdom 4 days ago and now Moon was beginning to get worried. She had been getting nightmares and visions of Icewing blood and a fight ever since he left. For now, It was peaceful up, there were no other thoughts in her head except for hers about the shifting pale pink clouds. All at once, a pain came so suddenly that was too achingly familiar. A vision. Moon looked around, she was on the border between the Kingdom of Sand and The Ice Kingdom. Winter was bleeding out on his wing, just on the verge of collapsing. There was another IceWing next to him trying to help him stand up, she had dark blue markings scattered across her scales and wings. There was something the way the female Icewing looked at Winter, with worry, and fear and...love? It was hard to tell in the vision, a shout behind her made her turn around and then she was back on the mountaintop. She saw another dragon approaching and as it got closer, Moon realized it was Qibli. "Moon!" shouted Qibli landing with a thump, scaring a grey bird that had been watching the female NightWing. Qibli ran over to Moon and threw his wings around hers. "Qibli?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Queen Thorn?" Moon asked. Qibli sighed and then sat down next to her, his black eyes studying the glorious sunset sky. He turned to Moon and she saw he had a new scar she hadn't noticed it ran down the side of his snout. Qibli looked at Moon and twined his tail with hers while speaking in a soft voice," I left because I was worried about you and Winter but mostly you, Moon." "Qibli", Moon began, "I-” But Qibli cut her off giving her a sweet kiss. Moon's eyes widened and she broke off the kiss looking straight into the SandWing's sad eyes. "Moon, I-I love you. I've loved you since you told me the truth and even before that I had feelings for you. I fell for your sweet heart and stubborn personality that comforted me in my worst and best moments. I know you'll pick Winter, he loves you too Moon but I love you more. I-I really do." Qibli's voice cracked, feeling a tidal wave of relief of telling her, fear of rejection, and sadness thinking she would never love him as he loved her. "Qibli, you didn't let me finish" replied Moon with a small smile. She looked straight into those dark beautiful eyes that shined like obsidian as she spoke, " Qibli, Winter already told me he loved me, but I love you. You caught my heart, the moment I knew I could trust you. Your the sweetest, kindest and bravest dragon I know and love." Qibli was quiet for a couple of seconds but eventually Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (LoveTheRain) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)